El retrato
by AgathaxB
Summary: Natsu Dragneel un reconocido pintor, se va de vacaciones con su esposa Lucy Dragneel, éste decide retratarla, a lo cual ella acepta. -Mal summary- Pasen y lean(:


**_El Retrato_**

_Lucy Dragneel con su amado esposo Natsu decidieron irse de vacaciones a la playa con el fin de descansar, Lucy era ama de casa y Natsu era un reconocido pintor, llegaron a una gran cabaña ubicada a unos metros del mar, la vista era hermosa, perfecta para dibujarla según su esposo, ella le regaño ante tal ocurrencia, así que fueron a desempacar sus cosas y las dejaron en la habitación, luego fueron a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno a la orilla de la playa, muy romántico, hablaron de cosas triviales y después se dirigieron a la cabaña para dormir._

_ Al día siguiente cuando Natsu despertó su amada no se encontraba a su lado, él supuso que debía estar abajo preparando el desayuno, bajó con pereza al primer piso y se encontró con su esposa, ésta al verlo le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, luego se dio cuenta que ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, traía un vestido delgado color crema hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, su cabello recogido en un tomate dejando caer dos mechones rubios, uno a cada lado de su mejilla, simplemente se veía despampanante, la chica le invito a tomar asiento para que pudieran desayunar, él se sentó y comenzó a comer como solo él sabe hacer, Natsu estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la belleza de su chica, luego una gran idea llegó a su mente...retratarla, en sus diez años de matrimonio nunca la había retratado, no porque no quisiera sino porque nunca tenía el tiempo necesario, él le propuso esta idea y ella se negó rotundamente, Lucy odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte, creía que estas cosas le robaban el amor de su marido, pero ante tanta insistencia de él tuvo que aceptar._

_Natsu se llevó a Lucy a la habitación con más luz, colocó sus herramientas y puso dos sillas, una para él y otra para ella, ambos se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, Lucy sonreía ampliamente, él solo se concentraba en su pintura..._

_Pasaron muchas horas y días pero él seguía concentrado en su arte, Lucy se veía muy agotada, las ojeras se hacían notar, en cambio Natsu se veía muy activo, mucho más de lo usual, ambos no habían comido nada en todo ese tiempo, ido al baño o simplemente moverse._

_5 días... Lucy seguía sentada, sonriendo como siempre, Natsu terminando los últimos detalles y luego podrían ir a dormir, ella le dijo que le amaba y él también, ambos se sonrieron como tontos enamorados ella preguntó cuánto le quedaba para terminar y él le respondió que sería alrededor media hora más._

_¡Por fin! Natsu terminó con su obra, se levantó admirando la belleza de su esposa y el cuadro, luego se acercó a su mujer para depositarle un tierno y fugaz beso, pero... sus labios estaban fríos y ya no eran de color rosa, estaban morados llegando a azules, su cara estaba pálida, el miedo se apodero de él, se acercó a su pecho para ver si su corazón seguía latiendo, ella no se movía ni respiraba y lo peor... no tenía pulso, él lloraba como nunca... "Su" Lucy luego de haber pasado tantos días fríos con la misma ropa delgada y sin comer ni dormir falleció el mismo día que él hubo terminado con su retrato y lo último que escucho decir de su esposa fueron las palabras "Te amo Natsu"._

Uuuuh! No me maten D:! Perdón por el final u-u yo no quería que muriera pero… tuvo que! D: esta idea la saque de una de las historias de Edgar Allan Poe, se llama "El retrato ovalado". eeeh tenía que escribir este ¿"drabble"?(ah déjenlo en drabble e.e) le agregué y quité algunas cosas de su historia, como la ambientación, un poco la trama, etc, la razón de por qué traje este drabble fue simplemente por qué el capítulo de mi fic "La desición de Lucy" (sí, luego que subí el primer capítulo me di cuenta que era DECISIÓN :ohgodwhy:) aún no lo termino (lamentablemente ni siquiera lo he escrito xD ya que el cap 5 fueron como 2 cap en 1 D: y se dreno mi imaginación xD) además hoy SABADO me voy de parranda (okno) me voy a la casa de mi amiga para celebrar su cumpleaños y me quedaré ahí :33 ._. luego el domingo tendré que con mi amiga(aprovechamos la oportunidad:D) arreglar todo para una disertación de RELIGIÓN que es para el martes ( igual el próximo año me eximo :c Jah en tú cara profesora:3) ah en el prox cap (6°) responderé y agradeceré reviews (siempre se me olvida xDD) entonces quería dejarles con algo para que supieran eso u/u! Sayonara!


End file.
